Ashes
by 4ever-Seriephiles
Summary: "Ce matin était comme tout les autres matins, ma blouse était toujours du même bleu, mon bureau avait toujours la même allure, j'avais le même ordinateur, la même façon de penser, les mêmes compétences incroyables, j'avais seulement, bien sur, changer de vêtements, comme tout ceux du labo, mais a par sa, tout était comme les jours précédant au labo... Camille était venue, paniquée"


Ce matin était comme tout les autres matins, ma blouse était toujours du même bleu, mon bureau avait toujours la même allure, j'avais le même ordinateur, la même façon de penser, les mêmes compétences incroyables, j'avais seulement, bien sur, changer de vêtements, comme tout ceux du labo, mais a par sa, tout était comme les jours précédant au labo...  
Camille était venu, paniquée, me prévenir qu'un nouveau corps était arrivé au labo, mais elle a ajouter que cette fois, sa "craignait".

-Moi- Tu sais que j'ai horreur qu'on touche à un corps avant que je sois la, et je déteste encore plus qu'on le ramène sans que j'aille sur la scène de crime!  
-Camille- Sa ne va pas trop être ton problème principal la, crois moi...

Alors, ne me doutant de rien, j'était partie voir ce fameux corps... J'ai vraiment compris qu'il y avait un truc de louche lorsque j'ai vu toutes ces personnes s'agiter, lorsque j'ai vu Angela et Hodgins en larme a ce disputer et surtout, lorsque j'ai compris que le labo avait été mis en quarantaine...J'ai donc repris la parole...

-Moi- Camille, qu'est ce qui ce passe?

On arrivait près du corps, et je fût horrifier:

-Moi- Booth est la? Et la crèche?  
-Camille- Booth est partis parler avec les agents de sécurité, et la crèche a été évacuée...  
-Moi- C'est quoi ce tuyau qui sort de la bombe? Pour du gaz, c'est pour sa qu'on ne peut pas être évacuer?  
-Camille- apparemment... Hodgins est partis voir ce qui pouvait trouver... D'après ce qui est indiquer, cette bombe explosera dans quatre-vingt dix minutes ...  
-Moi- Oui... Il va falloir résoudre ce meurtre en moins de temps que ça...  
-Camille- On ne va pas résoudre ce meurtre, on va aider Hodgins pour survivre, personne n'a encore de symptômes, mais on ne sait pas encore ce que c'est...  
-Moi- Je serais incapable d'aider Hodgins, notre seul moyen d'aider, c'est de résoudre ce meurtre...!  
-Camille- D'accord *Elle prend des gants* Qu'est ce qu'on as?

Plus aucun tissu n'était visible sur les os... Les os était dans un assez bon état...

-moi- *observant les os* Homme, caucasien, la quarantaine...Oh...  
-Camille- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
-moi- cette marque, la, elle pourrait très bien avoir été faite par un couteau...  
-Camille- et elle passerais tout près de la carothide...

Angela arriva au même moment, les yeux rouges...

-Moi- Angela, tu as les yeux rouge, tu te sens mal, c'est peut être un symptôme du gaz!  
-Angela- Non, ça va ma chérie, j'i juste un peu pleurer, ça va...  
-Moi- ah... Tu pourras nous faire une reconstruction? Et aussi quel type d'arme aurais pu causer cette marque *lui montrant du doigt la blessure remarquée auparvant* Je vais voir Booth...

J'ai alors enlever mes gants pour me diriger vers Booth, au même moment il ce retourna et ce dirigea vers moi:

-Booth- Bones, ça va?  
-Moi- oui... Je ne veux pas que Catherine perde ces deux parents Booth... je veux pas te perdre, va t-en, Booth, trouve un moyen de t'en aller...  
-Booth- C'est impossible, le Jefferson est très bien protéger, et ce serais injuste que je puisse partir, et pas les autres ...  
-Moi- Tellement protéger, qu'une bombe a réussi a rentrer...  
-Booth- Bones... On va y arriver... Je te le promet, on sortira tout les deux de la, et ce soir, on sera Catherine dans nos bras...

Sur ces mots, il m'avait embrasser...

quatre-vingt sept minutes minutes étaient passées, et Hodgins cria:

-Hodgins- J'AI TROUVER ! c'est complètement inoffensif, sauf que lorsque la bombe va exploser, au lieu de détruire se qu'on avait prévu, elle pulvérisera tout le Jefferson entier...

Pendant ces quatre-vingt sept minutes, on avait résolu le meurtre, rien a voir avec la bombe, juste une histoire banale d'argent et d'amant...

Tout le monde couru dans tout les sens pour essayer d'avoir l'autorisation d'évacuer, qui a été approuvé une minute avant l'explosion... Tout le monde courrait vers la sortie, sauf moi et Hodgins, on cherchaient après Booth et Angela, Qui était aller dans les expositions les plus éloignées de l'entrée du Jefferson, sans prévenir personne, sans nous dire pourquoi... On a voulut courir vers la bas, mais Camille, et des agents de sécurité nous on tirer vers la sortie... Je criait le nom d'Angela et Seeley , je pleurait, et criait pour qu'ils ce dépêche, tout comme Hodgins... Je me débattait pour que l'agent de sécurité me lâche... En vain, nous avons quitter le labo, et la bombe a exploser... Nous n'étions pas assez éloigner, le souffle de l'explosion nous a jeter a terre, mais, malgré toute la douleur qu'Hodgins et moi éprouvions, nous nous somme relever, et nous avons crier, dans l'espoir qu'Angela et Booth soient sortirent avant nous, et qu'ils soient encore en vie... Les pompiers sont arriver, nous nous somme rassembler, toutes les personnes présentent ce matin la on été appeler, elles ont toutes répondu, sauf Booth et Angela... En pleur, sur un banc, Hodgins et moi nous nous sommes assirent... Ne sachant pas vraiment trop a quoi penser... Booth et Angela sont... Mort... Ce mot est tellement dur, tellement... indéfinissable... On regardaient tout les deux le Jefferson, maintenant en cendre, en ruine... Comme nos vies... On le regardaient en pleurant toutes les larmes de notre corps...


End file.
